Los problemas con los Tercios de la Naranja
by Sumine-chan
Summary: De la saga de "Los Tercios de la Naranja". Lucius Malfoy tenía tiempo para desperdiciar. Hermione y Severus, por otro lado, no. Hermione decide que necesitan encontrarle un trabajo a Malfoy rápido o terminarán muertos de cansancio. El hecho de que Hermione y Lucius arreglen sus cabellos con listones de seda de Snape tampoco ayuda a la situación. SevLuMione.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos, lo saben.

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno pues, que se me ocurre esto para mi trío favorito. La idea la saqué de un SevMione mío, pero que fácilmente pude adaptar a este trío encantador =) disfruten.

Es parte de la saga de "Los tercios de la naranja" por si se quieren dar una vuelta por ese primero.

**Summary:** Hermione se encontraba agotada, Severus también. Lucius, por otro lado, parecía tener energía para desbordar. O le encontraban un trabajo rápido o iban a terminar desmayándose del cansancio. También tenían que empezar a hacer algo con los listones negros de severus, o alguien lo iba a notar.

* * *

**Trabajo**

Estaba cansada, agotada realmente. Era consciente de que se veía fatal. El cabello se le enmarañaba constantemente y ni si quiera tenía las fuerzas, ni las ganas, de usar un conjuro para arreglarlo. Las ojeras se le marcaban en la cara y la capa arrastraba por detrás de sus pies. Entró en las mazmorras cargando sus libros de pociones y tomó su asiento al lado de sus amigos.

-Hermione- La saludó un pelinegro mientras la miraba preocupado detrás de las gafas. –Tienes un aspecto terrible.-

Hermione pensó que a Harry no le vendría mal haber mentido un poco.

-Horrible en verdad- le siguió el pelirojo. Ron jamás había tenido sentido del tacto en lo más mínimo.

-Tenía que estudiar mucho- mintió descaradamente.

En ese momento el profesor de pociones entró en la clase. Con su cabello negro habitual y su capa negra arrastrando detrás de él, parecía completamente normal. Hasta que se giró a sus alumnos y con un movimiento de varita desganado, aparecieron las instrucciones de la poción en el pizarrón.

-Trabajen rápido y en silencio- sentenció antes de dejarse caer en su silla al frente de sus alumnos. Sus ojos parecían más apagados de lo habitual y estaban delineados por grandes ojeras. Colocó el codo de su mano izquierda sobre la mesa perezosamente y llevando su frente hacia su mano la recargó ahí. Estaba realmente desgastado ese día. Mal momento para que se le terminaran las pociones energéticas. Había preparado suficientes para toda la semana.

El problema era, que ahora las tenía que dividir en dos.

-Me parece que el profesor tampoco durmió bien- comentó Ron mientras cortaba los ingredientes en pedazos demasiado grandes.

-Quien sabe- respondió Hermione mientras mentalmente se regañaba por no haberse arreglado en la mañana. Por supuesto que Severus tampoco se iba a preocupar por eso. Estúpido profesor que no sabía guardar las apariencias. Mientras trataba de colocar los ingredientes en el caldero, los mechones de su cabello se metían en su camino una y otra vez.

Harry observaba atentamente a su profesor de pociones ¿se había quedado dormido? Pero no, en un segundo el profesor Snape despertó, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por las hileras de estudiantes observando sus pociones.

-Demasiado caliente, 5 puntos menos- Y desapareció la poción de Ron de su caldero.

-Demasiado frío, 5 puntos menos- Y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció el contenido del caldero de Dean.

Se acercó al caldero de Longbotton. –Ni siquiera sé qué está mal con el suyo, señor Longbotton. 10 puntos menos- y su poción también desapareció.

Cuando Harry vio que se acercaba al caldero de él y de Hermione se mentalizó para volver a empezar todo.

Hermione ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando el profesor de pociones se acercó a su caldero. Agradablemente, otro mechón usó el momento oportunamente para meterse en el camino de sus ojos y Hermione, cansada del repetitivo mechón entrometido lo devolvió a su lugar detrás de su oreja maldiciendo levemente.

Harry se sorprendió. Hermione pocas veces maldecía y menos frente a un profesor. Dirigió la mirada a la figura negra parada frente a ellos. El profesor Snape parecía encontrar algo fascinante en el caldero.

Con un movimiento de su varita el cabello de Hermione se recogió solo en un chongo caído por detrás de su cabeza agarrado fuertemente por un listón negro. El mechón rebelde que le molestaba segundos antes se encontraba ahora encarcelado por fino listón. Hermione decidió levantar la cabeza en ese momento y miró a Severus. Con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos, regañó mentalmente al estúpido profesor por ser…tan estúpido.

Severus reaccionó. La mirada del joven Potter parecía realmente horrorizada con lo sucedido, por suerte el joven Weasly seguía entretenido cortando los pedazos de sus ingredientes demasiado largos. Tenía que pensar en algo, rápido.

-No quiero accidentes en mi clase, Señorita Granger- le dijo con una voz lo más rasposa y asqueada que pudo. Con un movimiento de su varita desapareció el contenido del caldero.- 10 puntos menos, por el tiempo perdido con su pelo. Contrólelo mejor.- y con esto regresó a su lugar frente a la clase.

-La poción ni siquiera estaba mal- dijo Hermione a regañadientes, mientras daba las gracias a la rápida reacción de Severus en la situación.

-Por un momento creía que iba a cortar tu pelo Hermione- le dijo Harry mientras comenzaba de nuevo a cortar ingredientes.

-Imposible- le respondió ella mientras pensaba en lo mucho que a Severus le gustaba su cabello. –Es contra las reglas del colegio- dijo rápidamente.

-No sabía eso- contestó Harry.

La clase terminó sin problemas a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Lucius estaba sentado en la mesa esperando que Severus regresara de su trabajo. Una humeante llamarada verde en la chimenea le avisó que Hermione había llegado primero.

-Buenas noches, Mione- le dijo alegremente mientras la chica entraba en el comedor.

-Buenas noches Lucius- le contestó animadamente la Gryffindor mientras le lanzaba los brazos al cuello y besaba dulcemente sus labios. –¿Ya regresó Severus?

-No, los estaba esperando- Contestó el rubio mientras sentaba a la joven en sus piernas y observaba el listón negro que adornaba su cabello.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Severus entró arrastrando los pies hasta el comedor.

-Severus- gritó la castaña mientras corría a su encuentro y se abalanzaba contra él. Pegó un brinco el último tramo del camino y el profesor tuvo que echarse hacia adelante para atraparla. Rápidamente la joven se apoderó de sus labios y le plantó un beso tierno.

-Para Mione, estoy agotado.- colocó a la chica en el piso y caminó hasta llegar donde Lucius.

-Parece que trabajaste mucho hoy- le saludó el mayor mientras tomaba en su mano la mejilla derecha de Severus y le plantaba un beso en la boca. – Siéntate vamos a cenar.

Durante la cena Lucius les contó a los otros dos cómo se había levantado tarde, lo cual logró que los otros dos le mandaran miradas asesinas y se miraran de manera cómplice entre ellos, que había descansado viendo películas en la casa, había arreglado el jardín, leído un libro y esperado por ellos para la cena.

Severus por su parte declaró que había tenido un día muy pesado en el colegio y que la profesora McGonagall no parecía tener piedad de nadie.

Hermione declaró que había llegado tarde a su primera clase y que se había saltado el desayuno. También se quejó de que en su clase de pociones la habían hecho trabajar doble cuando le desaparecieron la poción sin razón aparente más que un desliz por parte de su profesor.

Lucius reía de las anécdotas de los otros dos. Mientras su cabello rubio y tan delicado como seda se deslizaba por su cara y se metía al plato de la sopa.

-Lucius, tu cabello- con un movimiento de varita, Severus agarró el cabello de Lucius en una coleta y lo amarró con un listón negro de seda. Un moño adornaba el listón.

-Así que de ahí aprendiste a agarrar el pelo- comentó Hermione mientras tocaba su propio listón negro. -¿Cómo es que el mío no tiene un moño?- Preguntó indignada mientras miraba con celos el moño de Lucius.

-Tengo práctica con el cabello de Lucius- fue por todo la respuesta de Severus.

Lucius decidió declararles en ese momento la agenda a seguir de la noche. Irían a tomar a las tres escobas y a divertirse juntos.

Hermione sonrió un poco nerviosa mientras pensaba en la tarea que tenía que entregar al día siguiente, que tenía que arreglar su uniforme, que tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes y que, aparte de todo, tenían junta con la orden del Fénix.

Severus Snape le desvió la mirada a Lucius mientras pensaba en las prácticas atrasadas de pociones que tenía, las clases que debía de preparar, los encargos de la profesora McGonagall y la junta con la orden del Fénix.

Definitivamente se tenían que dormir temprano el día de hoy. En realidad se querían ir a dormir ya.

-Porque, mañana tienen junta de la orden- empezó Lucius mirando a los otros dos.- Es el día que no vienen a cenar y Severus no duerme aquí.- terminó el rubio mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los abrigos de los tres.

Lucius tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pensaron los otros dos, no trabajaba, no estudiaba, no tenía que hacer nada más que sentarse a esperar que ellos llegaran. Esa era la peor parte de todo. Lucius esperaba pacientemente por ellos todos los días sin quejarse de tener que pasar todo el día solo.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y tragándose el cansancio que cargaba de la semana, dejó que Lucius le pusiera el abrigo y le diera un beso.

Al verlos, Severus se levantó de su asiento y siguiendo el ejemplo de Hermione se colocó su abrigo, evitó el beso de Lucius, los tomó a ambos de la mano y los dirigió a la chimenea. Estaba agotado, sí, pero si Lucius le pedía que pasara tiempo con él, lo haría. Si bien era cierto que a Hermione la veía durante las clases, era Lucius quién se quedaba solo en casa durante el día. Parecía justo que le dedicaran tiempo en la noche, aunque eso los matara del cansancio a él y a Hermione.

* * *

Cuando por fin volvieron a la cabaña y Severus dirigió a Hermione a la chimenea para que regresara a la sala de Gryffindor, Hermione le tomó de la mano para llamar su atención antes de entrar en la chimenea.

-Necesitas encontrarle un trabajo a Lucius antes de que nos mate de cansancio- con eso desapareció en una llamarada verde.

La verdad Severus ya había pensado en ello. Por eso había regresado tarde el día de hoy. Si Lucius tenía un trabajo entonces no se aburriría en la casa todo el día.

Lo que Hermione no esperaba era, que al día siguiente, el profesor auxiliar de pociones se presentara ante la clase con un listón negro adornando su cabello.

* * *

Ya, pues otra entrega de la saga "Los tercios de la naranja" esperen más de este trío hermoso =)


End file.
